


Just for Being You

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Random ioriku fluff.  Iori is totally in control until he isn’t, at all.





	Just for Being You

“I-or-iii” Nanase whined and tossed around in the bed. “Stop working!” He bopped a balled up fist against Iori’s knee. 

Iori closed his laptop and set it aside. He sighed as he leaned back into the bed. Occasionally he could spare Nanase some attention. “Okay.”

“Really?” Nanase hummed a happy sound and curled up next to him. It was funny how such a simple thing pleased him so much. 

“You just want to lay here?”

“Yes.”

“What music do you want me to play?”

“Hm...” Nanase thought about it, and opted to lay his head against Iori’s chest instead. “Nothing. Just let me listen to your heart.”

Iori sighed. “Really?”

Nanase nuzzled against him, happy as he could be. “What if your heart sounded like Perfection Gimmick?”

“I’d say I’d probably need a doctor, then.”

Nanase continued nuzzling against him, and quickly became impatient again.

“What do you want now?”

He pouted. “Why do you always act like I’m being demanding or something?”

“Because you obviously want something, but you won’t tell me what it is.”

He gave him the dreaded puppy-eyed look that everyone, even Tenn Kujo himself, was weak to. “I don’t know!”

“You don’t know?”

“I like being close to you, and I’m really happy when I get to be, but I want to be even _more_ close.”

Iori considered how forcefully Nanase was burrowing into him as it was. “It would be difficult for you to get any closer to me than this.”

But Nanase still whined, and Iori, as usual, had to try to figure it out. He wrapped an arm around Nanase’s back and scratched him between his shoulder blades. “How about that?”

Nanase’s reaction was positive and instant. He hummed pleasantly against him and his whole body curled. “That feels good.”

“Nanase-san?” The way he nuzzled and cuddled close to him was too cute. “You’re kind of like a puppy. You just want attention and rubs, huh?”

“But Iori likes cats. Would you like it more if I was like a kitty?” He grinned at him with a little more mischief and cleverness than Iori had credited him with.

“N-no, of course not!”

Nanase lifted his head from Iori’s chest and suddenly his face was very close. Iori had told him so many times to be careful about kissing. No one could see them. But in his bedroom with the door locked, maybe it was okay. He leaned in, expecting Nanase’s kiss.

Nanase flicked his tongue across his cheek. Iori felt himself flush hot all over.

He laughed, sweet bubbly laughter. “You’re so blushy!”

“What was that for?”

“I’m being a cat.”

“Well, stop it.”

Nanase pulled away and began to look sheepish, his eyes darting around. “You could do it back to me. You know, to make it even?”

“Oh, could I?”

“You could!”

Iori turned on the music they liked to listen to together, with all the i7 and Trigger songs removed, of course. Nobody wanted to hear their brother’s voice while they were up to this kind of thing. He pulled Nanase close to him.

“Aw, I said don’t turn it on.”

“But the problem is, I don’t want anyone else to hear you.”

Nanase looked up, wondering what he meant by that. Iori leaned in and carefully pressed his lips to Nanase’s ear. Nanase whimpered at the touch. Iori opened his mouth and let his tongue trace a circle around his ear lobe.

“Ah,” Nanase sighed. His eyes went listless and blown. “That feels _so_ good.”

“Is that what you wanted?”

He nodded in the affirmative. “It makes me all tingly.”

“Just this once, I’ll do this for you.”

Nanase grinned. “Okay, I want more!”

Iori slipped his hand around the back of his neck and threaded his fingers through his hair. Nanase was already making happy little sounds before he’d even kissed him again.

Nanase wanted to be touched, but he didn’t know how to ask for it. Iori was glad for that. A self-aware Nanase might be too much for him to handle. He had never experienced this feeling, either. 

He kissed Nanase’s ear and his neck, soft as he could. Nanase’s breaths shortened, and Iori was reminded how careful he needed to be, how much was at stake.

“I love you,” he whispered, surprised at himself for saying it aloud. “Riku.”

Nanase began to tear up. “You’re making me so happy today,” he said, voice wavering. “What did I do to deserve it?”

“Just being you.” He placed more kisses along Nanase’s jaw and under his chin. 

“But you scolded me earlier.”

“That doesn’t matter. I love the Nanase that bumbles and makes mistakes.”

“That’s not exactly nice.” Nanase hummed. “But that’s okay. I love the Iori that’s rude and bossy.”

Iori sputtered. “N-Nanase-san...”

Nanase grinned and shifted back into his arms. “I like it better how you called me Riku.”

“That was a lapse.”

Iori had forgotten how strong Nanase was. He trained hard to overcome the limitations of his body. He was able to push Iori down onto the bed beneath him.

The way he smiled at him then made his heart race, but this thrill was coupled with the anxiety that someone might hear, someone might find out. Always that.

“Say ‘Riku’ again,” he said, and then played with his name on his tongue. “I-o-ri.”

“Riku,” he said. “Now don’t let me get into a habit of that, or everyone will know something’s up.”

Riku leaned over and hovered close to him. “We have to sneak around so much, it seems like a waste of effort that we aren’t doing anything more scandalous.”

Maybe Riku was less innocent than he thought.

There was a knock on the door. Mitsuki called to them. “Dinner’s ready, you two!” 

“Be right there,” Iori answered.

“Ooh, what do you think Mitsu cooked today?”

“Please get off of me.”

Riku pulled away and stuck out his tongue to tease him. 

Iori straightened his shirt and made himself stop thinking about that tongue being other places. “I’m going to go and wash my hands.”

“Okay.” 

As he got up, Riku caught his arm.

He cupped his mouth and whispered. “I love you, too.” Then he smiled and let Iori go.

Iori went to the bathroom and washed his face in cold water until his blush went away. 

Nanase always had to do one thing too much.


End file.
